Jelly Babies
by DiscworldTardis
Summary: Sherlock's birtday suprise
1. Sherlock's birthday surprise!

**A/N – This is my first FanFiction so please be nice. I do not own Sherlock in any way shape or form, if I did, he and Watson would get some.**

**Prompt:- jelly babies!**

**No spoilers**

**Final update, have gone through and corrected anything which didn't sound right and corrected all spelling mistakes, so some of you might need to reread. Tell me what you think.**

**Have now made it M rated just for kashi-cookie-monster so I hope you enjoy it!**

**And to everyone else, SherlockWatson are so hot together! Don't agree, go away!**

**Jelly Babies**

* * *

John walks down past the sweets trying to find the right kind of gummy sweets. Today was Sherlock's birthday and John was determined to make it special. Mycroft had texted him only moments before; 'Sherlock's birthday today. He likes jelly babies.' he found them and decided to get the milk as the chances of Sherlock remembering was very small indeed.

* * *

John walks into the living room.

"Hi."

"Mmm…."

"Hello, Sherlock."

"Oh, hi."

John just shakes his head and moving towards the kitchen, the newspaper still open on the table from that morning.

"Did you get the milk?"

"Mm."

"The milk, did you get it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I was busy."

"Doing what?"

John looked down at Sherlock aggravated; it was hard to get mad at him. He was the biggest prick that he had come across. Which made John smile as he remembered the time he walked in on Sherlock in the shower. He really did have the biggest prick ever. It was hard to get mad at that.

"What?"

"Yes, Sherlock?" Smiled John turning towards Sherlock.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Umm…." He really was so beautiful when he was confused. "Oh, nothing."

"Oh, ok."

"It's a good job that I remembered milk then isn't it?"

"Mm."

"IT'S A GOOD THING THAT I BROUGHT SOME MILK THEN, ISN'T IT? SHERLOCK!"

"Yes, and there's no need to shout."

"Yes there is." John storms into the kitchen and puts the milk away, avoiding the head and the bloody flesh filled bag. John slowly moves back into the living room taking out the jelly babies, opening them and selecting one at random.

"Ow, stop that." Whined Sherlock.

"Stop what?"

"Throwing stuff at me."

"I'm not throwing anything."

"Oh yes you are, I just saw you."

"Stop acting like a child."

"I'm not, you are John."

"Heh, maybe I am, a little."

"What are you throwing at me anyway?"

"Jelly babies."

"Mah don' li'e J'lly 'abies." Sherlock swallowed the mouthful of gummy sweets sulkily.

"Pardon?" John asked, smirking.

"I don't like jelly babies."

"Shame."

"Why?"

"Because your brother said that you like them."

"Since when have you been listening to my brother? And why have you been talking to him about what I _supposedly_ like anyway?"

"It's you birthday today and we were talking about what I should give you."

"Is it really today?"

"Today is the sixth of January."

"Really?"

"You, the great Sherlock Holmes, forgot?"

"Must've deleted it from my head ages ago."

"Why?"

"'Why, what?" Sherlock becoming more confused by the minute.

John rolled his eyes and smiled at Sherlock. "Why would you _delete_ your birthday from your head? Are you mad? On second thoughts don't answer that."

Sherlock rolls his head to the side in thought much to John's pleasure his did always look _sooo _perfect, thinking deeply. "Your _birthday _doesn't seem important to you?" Continued John.

"No."

"Well then we will have to do something extra special, wont we?"

"What do you mean 'extra special'? And stop smirking!"

"I've got a proposal."

"Ok..."

"It's a sort of striptease"

"What's a ... 'striptease'?"

"You don't know?" John's smirk getting bigger by the minute.

"No, and stop smirking!"

"Basically, if I get a jelly baby in to your mouth, you have to take an item of clothing off."

"WHAT! NO!"

"_YOU _walked around Buckingham with no pants on, I don't see why you should have a problem with it. Besides it might make it more... entertaining."

"No." Sulked Sherlock.

"Please, for me." Whined John.

Sherlock huffed. "Fine, so what happens if it doesn't go in?"

"I have to take off an item of clothing."

Sherlock contemplated this, fingers pressed tightly together, looking down a little so his eyes could travel down John's body. From where John was standing, Sherlock was an absolute vision of beauty. If only John knew where Sherlock was looking...

"Ok." Said Sherlock suddenly, standing up, smiling wildly. "Where do you want me?"

"Umm... Your bedroom?"

"Ok then" Sherlock strode across the flat, grinning, not daring to question John's suggestion, just in case John changed his mind. John stood there stunned, wondering how things were going his way so quickly.

"You coming then?" Shouted Sherlock down the hall.

"Shush. We don't want Mrs Hudson to hear and come up." John said, quickly picking up the jelly babies and wondering into the bedroom.

"Oh, don't worry, she's not in, besides, she would never suspect." Sherlock's grin returned, wider than before. John walked in to find Sherlock sitting cross-legged at the head of the bed, waiting for John to stand the other side of the room.

"Open wide." Commanded John.

"Aaaaaaaa..." Sherlock's mouth as wide as it would go.

"Shut up." Giggled John.

"Humpf."

"Oh, stop being childish."

"Get on with it."

"Open wide then." Sherlock did as he was told and John threw a jelly baby into Sherlock's mouth.

"Mmm...good shot." Sherlock mumbled in-between chews.

"Well then..."

"Well what?"

"Take off an item of clothing off."

Sherlock unlaced and took off his shoe. Then threw it at John.

"Haha, missed."

"Only because you moved." Whined Sherlock.

"Yer, yer. Can we get on with it?"

"Aaaaaaaa"

* * *

Several jelly babies and a lot of giggles later, Sherlock was sitting in only his well fitting black boxers, John on the other hand had only lost both shoes and a sock. Well if Sherlock would move _of course_ they were going to miss.

"How come you have still got most of you clothes on? I'm freezing over here." Whined Sherlock.

"Mmm...I wonder why."

"You have a good aim, probably from your time in the army and it is the middle of winter which means the average temperature is 5 degrees C."

"No shit Sherlock."

Sherlock looks up at John wondering where that just came from. He might kill people and get angry at the world and Sherlock. He might deeply care for him and always want to help but John would never insult him like that. He thought he knew everything about John, every aspect of the other man's life then he goes and does something unexpected. Which Sherlock finds... fascinating. At this point Sherlock quickly shuffles himself to find a more comfortable position in which John might not notice what was fast making itself known between Sherlock's legs.

Once Sherlock had calmed himself down enough to stand he walked over to John. "You're _definitely _wearing too many clothes, starting with that jumper."

"Make me."

Sherlock grins and lunges towards John. John ducks down enough to slip away, also grinning wildly, not really caring if he got away or not. Though he didn't have much chose as at that moment Sherlock grabbed his arm and threw him onto the bed, Sherlock landing on him.

"You don't get away that easily." Smirks Sherlock.

Though John really wasn't listening, he was focusing more on what was currently digging into his thigh. "Ummm... Sherlock..."

"Yes John." Sherlock smiled down at John.

"What's that digging into my leg?" John asked, he all ready knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from Sherlock.

"Me" Sherlock thrusted his hips into John to prove his point, which caused John to moan softly. Sherlock took this as an invitation and pressed his lips onto John's neck. John moaned louder, wrapping his free arm around Sherlock and tilted his head back to give Sherlock more access to his neck which Sherlock was now kissing hungrily. Sherlock started trailing kisses down John's neck until he reached John's jumper.

"Mmm."

"Yer, Sherlock." Sherlock shivered, he loved how John said his name.

"Are you cold?" Always the thoughtful John Sherlock smiled into John's neck.

"No, it's just.."

"Mmm..."

"I love you John."

"Love you too."

"John."

"Yer."

"Your jumper is getting in the way of your chest."

This made John giggle. "Well, you'll have to do something about it then."

"Ok." Sherlock let go of John with his hands and trailed them down his chest to the bottom of his jumper and slid them underneath the jumper which caused John to gasp loudly.

"You Ok?"

"Cold hands."

Sherlock giggled at this and kissed him fully on the lips, putting an end to the giggling. He pushed the jumper up John's body causing John to gasp into Sherlock's mouth. At the last moment Sherlock broke from John to push the jumper up and off John. He slowly started making his way down John's body, exploring every nock and cranny, every scar and every sensitive spot that made John gasp. Sherlock was determined to know every detail about John's body. However, Sherlock was so wrapped up in John's chest that he failed to notice John's hand slipping under his pants.

"John." Sherlock breathed onto John's nipple causing a shudder to cascade down John's body and into Sherlock's.

"Yer..." Breathed John.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock tilted his head downwards slightly to try and get a better view.

"What do you think?" John asked giving Sherlock's prick a light squeeze.

"Mmm... more..."

"Magic word." John kissed Sherlock on the side of the mouth.

"Please, John, more, now." John smiles, he could never say no to that man. The way the other man says his name makes him melt.

"Anything for you Sherlock." John brought his other hand round so he could squeeze, rub and cup his prick and balls at the same time. Sherlock felt like he was going to melt, lying on top of John. Sherlock could think of nothing but the blissful pleasure John was giving him. He never wanted this to end.

"Sherlock, my trousers." Sherlock shifted himself so he could undo John's trousers and slide them down the other man's body, all the while making sure John's perfect hands never left his body. John kicked them off the rest of his legs along with his one remaining sock.

"Now my pants." Instructed John

"Yes Sir." Both of them started giggling loudly as Sherlock pulled John's pants down and they quickly followed the trousers.

"Now your pants."

"Anything for Sir." You could hear Sherlock pronounce the capital S. "Why are you dictating this to me like I've never done this before?"

"Well, have you done this before?" A blush started to creep into Sherlock's checks. "Well, Sherlock?" John brought his hands up to hold the sides of Sherlock's head so he could look into the man's perfect pale eyes.

"No." John only just heard Sherlock's barely audible voice. John smiled at Sherlock's innocent face and pulled it down to kiss his mouth deeply which Sherlock returned without hesitation. John ran his tongue over Sherlock's lower lip asking for entrance, unfortunately Sherlock didn't get the message. So John decided to do something about it. He flipped them over so John was on top and pushed his knee into Sherlock's groin, causing a loud moan from Sherlock. John took the opportunity to push his tongue into Sherlock's mouth. All this happened so quickly Sherlock didn't have enough time to react, but he didn't care, he wanted John to control the moment, to control him. This is how it should always be. This was pure bliss to Sherlock. John moved his hand down Sherlock's body, lightly running his finger tips over the most sensitive parts making Sherlock gasp into John's mouth. John just smiled back, his hand kept moving down the pale skin, grazing over Sherlock's prick making the man beneath him buckle up into his hand. He started circling Sherlock's hole with his finger.

"John."

"Shush."

"I've never done this before."

"I know, just relax, I've got you." Sherlock nodded, he trusted the medic lying on top of him, he trusted him with his life. John reached his other hand out and under the pillow. He closed his fingers around the tube he had put there when he went to put the milk away. He brought his hand back to show Sherlock.

"Lube?" Asked Sherlock trying to read the label.

"Yes Sherlock, lube."

"Where did that come from?"

"My room."

"When did you bring it in here?"

"Earlier."

"Obviously. Why didn't I notice?"

"Because your an idiot." They smiled at each other and Sherlock kissed the side of John's mouth and neck as John slicked up his fingers. He started pushing one into Sherlock, slowly before pulling it out slowly then in again faster. Sherlock just gasped in pleasure and buckled his hips upwards, urging John to move faster, too weak under John's touch to speak. John added a second and a third finger, brushing against Sherlock's prostate. Moving faster and faster until Sherlock's moans and groans turned into screams, his knuckles turning powder white as they dug into John's back, drawing blood. John didn't care, because the man he loved more than anyone else in the world was falling apart under him by his hand.

"JOHN!" Screamed Sherlock making the whole room shake and causing shudders to cascade down John's body, he wanted, _needed,_ to be inside Sherlock now. Cum covered Sherlock's chest, John gives him a moment to allow his breathing to subside.

"Wow."

"Yer. Want to go again?"

"What, now?"

"Yes, Sherlock, I need to be inside you now, please."

"Yes, anything for you."

"Say my name."

"John."

"Louder."

"John!"

"Tell me you want me inside of you."

"John, I want you inside me. Now."

"Beg for me."

"John, I need your cock inside me now. I can't wait. I need you now. John."

"Magic word Sherlock." Sherlock knew John was just teasing, that the medic wanted this as much as he did but he was happy to play along. He wanted to feel under John's control.

"Please."

"Say my name."

"Please John, Please."

"And never forget it." John smirked at Sherlock.

"Never." Sherlock agreed.

John shifted himself so that as he pulled his fingers out he could push his cock in. Sherlock gasped, it was John's new favourite sound, he was going to cherish it forever. He prop himself onto his elbows over Sherlock. He kissed Sherlock's nipple as he allowed the younger man to get used to the feel of him.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Sherlock confirmed, and with that John pulled back and pushed in slowly. Sherlock found it painful, but it was pleasurable pain. It was better than tobacco, than cocaine, than opium. He never wanted this to end.

"Sherlock." He breathed onto the younger man's nipple, causing him to shudder.

"John." He bent his head down to kiss John's soft skin.

"I can't hold on much longer, Sherlock." Moving faster.

"Don't worry about me, I've got you." He bucked up into John to help him along. John whimpers and shivers as he comes so close to his orgasm. Sherlock tightens around John's cock as he close to.

"Sherlock...Sherlock...SHERLOCK!" John screamed into Sherlock's body. Sending waves of pleasure through Sherlock drawing out his second orgasm that night.

"John..." Sherlock's voice only just carried above John's pants.

"Love you Sherlock."

"Love you too."

"We should do this again sometime."

"Yer..." Sherlock already falling asleep. John slid out of Sherlock and wrapped the covers around them both to keep out the cold January night.

"Happy Birthday Sherlock." But Sherlock was already asleep, John just smiled and snuggled down next to the taller man, letting sleep take him.

**A/N:**

**Yay! Finally finished. Over 3000 words for my first Fic ever! I don't know why I didn't start writing Fics earlier.**

**Helpful feedback is always useful. So if you spot any mistakes please say so as I am awful at spelling (so can't spot all the mistakes myself) and have yet to get a beta. **

**Thanks for all the reviews so far they are really encouraging. **

**Also this is my sister's hamster's contribution to the fic. **

**ffffffftrrrraayyyyyyyyyyyuu,bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb... ###==**

**Don't ask, I just thought I might as well keep it, you never know, one day he might write the whole works of Shakespeare! (maybe)**


	2. Next Morning Part 1

**A/N Anyone who is following this story and has not read all the way down to 'Happy Birthday Sherlock' will probably want to go back and read all the smut. If you have, carry on.**

John shifted slightly and murmured as he began to wake up.

'Morning' Sherlock said to John's hair.

'Morning.' John replied dreamily. Suddenly, he was awake as it dawned on him what happened last night... and who with.

'Sherlock?'

'Yes love?' John twisted his head round to look up at Sherlock.

'Love?' Even Sherlock could see the look of confusion on John's face.

'Bit much too soon?' Sherlock quickly getting worried.

'No love.' John smiled throwing the name back at Sherlock, which he couldn't help but smile at. Sherlock then slid out of the bed dragging John with him.

'Where are we going? It's warm in here.' John whined.

'I know, but it will be warmer in the shower. Plus I'm really sticky.' Which made John giggle uncontrollable until Sherlock pulled him out of the bed and he landed on the floor with a thud.

'Ow.' John sulked rubbing his thigh.

'Do you want me to kiss it better?' As Sherlock bent down to kiss along the medic's thigh and onto his hip. The medic sat up onto his knees to give the taller man better access. Sherlock wrapped his skilled hands around the blonde's leg and waist pushing him back until his head hit the bed. Sherlock smiled into the other man's hip, he felt his fingers lock into his thick hair as he tried to tease the younger man's mouth onto his cock, unfortunately John was too weak under Sherlock to make him move. Sherlock could sense this and decided to tease him about it, to see how much he could control the older man under him.

'John.'

'Yer...'

'Is there something you want me to do?'

'Yer...'

'Are you going to say anything else.' Sherlock kissed the side of the other man's mouth.

'Yer...' Sherlock laughed softly causing John to shiver.

'Lets get you into the shower where you can tell me all about what you want me do to you.' He said as he walked the other man into the bathroom.

**A/N Tired now so will go to bed now and think up all the wonderful thinks they can get up to in a shower. See ya soon.**


	3. Next Morning Part 2

**A/N Sorry this took so long, I've been busy with shooting and exams. Though I have been planning what I'm going to write. Hope the wait was worth it. **

Sherlock deduced that John was not fully awake yet so he was not going to get a coherent sentence out of him yet. It was now Sunday and Mrs Hudson would still be around her daughters house so it was unlikely for anyone to call. Touchwood. Sherlock stepped under the hot spray, taking John with him and wrapped his arms around John who fell into them smiling. He just held the younger man as he planned what to do to John. A frown formed on his face as his mind failed to come up with anything useful. John, who's eyes had never left the detective's, started to get worried. The medic opened his mouth to say something but quickly realised he didn't have the strength so decided he needed a different way to distract his... flatmate? boyfriend? lover? Whatever he was going to call him he needed to distract him before he ran off somewhere. Sherlock was still deep in thought so he failed to notice John slide down until his knees hit the bottom of the cramped shower. It wasn't until John had his lips around Sherlock's prick that he finally brought his attention back to the older man. They stared into each others eyes as John slid his lips up and down getting faster and faster. Sherlock's knees became weak as John's tongue lapped up the younger man's precum. The detective gripped the older man's hair and the wall as he tipped his head back and moaned loudly. John stood and pressed his lips, still tasting strongly of Sherlock's precum, to the other man's neck to feel his neck vibrate as the last of the moan left the man's mouth.

'Why did you stop?' Sherlock whined.

'Love it when you talk like that.' John commented, sucking the taller man's collarbone.

'But why?' Sherlock still whining.

'Because I haven't finished with you yet.'

'Oh, ok.' Sherlock's prick hardening again with excitement. John wiped the last of the mess from Sherlock's stomach with one hand and stroked his now rock hard prick.

'Do you want to go back to bed, Sherlock? There's more room there.'

'Sure.' John turned off the shower as Sherlock stepped out of the shower taking John by the hand. John picked up a towel and allowed the taller man to lead him back to the bedroom shivering at the cold that was slowly creeping into the flat from the winter outside.

Sherlock pulled the medic into the bedroom and took the towel. He quickly dried himself off before carefully drying off John.

'Sherlock.'

'Mmmm...'

'Could we possibly slip back under the covers, I'm getting a little cold over here.'

'Oh, yes, sure, of course, yes John.' John giggled as Sherlock stumbled over his words. 'What?' Sherlock quickly getting confused.

'Nothing, just get into bed.'

'Yes Sir.' John giggled again as he followed Sherlock into bed. 'Still pretty clean in here, you'd think it would be worse after yesterday.'

'Yes, but to be fare, most of the cum went either in you or on you.' Sherlock smiled at the memory as John started kissing and sucking at the other man's chest. Sherlock ran his hands over the soldier's body, arching his back and gasping when ever John reached a sensitive spot. John's tongue played with one of the dark haired man's nipples while his thumb massaged his other nipple.

'John...' He moaned and ached his back up towards John's talented mouth and hand. John kept working his hand and mouth, Sherlock was getting closer to an orgasm, John could feel it building up inside of the other man. John rubbed his leg against Sherlock's groin, pushing him further and further over the edge. His fingers dug into medic's back drawing blood as he came all over his own chest again. Sherlock arched higher into John as the orgasm rolled though him, he began to relax sinking into the bed, he felt the other man lie beside him, holding him close. When Sherlock regained full control of his senses he groaned loudly.

'Now what Sherlock?'

'My stomach is all sticky, we'll need another shower now.' John giggled softly and reached round for the towel and mopped up Sherlock's stomach.

'There, all clean now, we don't need to have another shower yet.' John kissed his belly lightly.

'Humph.' Sherlock crossed his arms across his chest and rolled onto his side away from John. He could tell Sherlock wasn't being serious, just childish. John placed a hand on his back and started rubbing small circles with his hand and placed light kisses over his back. John felt his muscles soften under his touch.

'We can have a proper shower later Sherlock, but first, how about one last round?' John enquired bring out the tube of lube from under the pillow. Sherlock couldn't help but smile, he was a little tired from all the arousal but he _wanted _John to hold him to touch him like nothing else mattered. But, he decided, he wanted to return the favour.

'John...'

'Yes my love?'

'I... I want to do something for you.'

'Why? It's your birthday surprise. Your the one who is supposed to be pampered.'

'Yes but I'm a high functioning sociopath. I never play by the rules.' John giggles and Sherlock turned around to kiss him fully on the lips.

'No, you never do. Such a shame, isn't it? Now, what were you planning on doing to me?' Sherlock smiled and slid down John's body, his tongue picking out the most sensitive spots.

'Oh dear.'

'Regretting your decision already, John Love?'

'No.'

'Good.' Sherlock prompt himself on his elbows to give himself a good view of John. A very good view of John. Sherlock didn't know what he was doing, but he wanted to please John.

'John...'

'You don't know what your really doing, do you?' After a short pause, John laughed loudly causing Sherlock to blush all over. 'You look pretty in pink.' Sherlock blushed an even deeper shade of red. 'Ok, ok, put your lips on the tip. Then move them up and down, slowly at first, then get faster and with longer strokes. Aaahhha. No teeth! No teeth! Better, better, get into a steady rhythm. Good, good. Now, faster, faster, harder, fasterfasterfaster, yesyesyes, SHERLOCK!' Sherlock took the last cry as a complement and pumped harder and faster. He felt John arch and shiver under him. This must be what it was like for him under John's touch. It felt beautiful. Sherlock ran his tongue over the tip to taste John and this sent him over the edge. It also sent John over the edge. He came long and hard into Sherlock's mouth filling him with him with the warm, sticky cum. John just screamed the flat down, his fingers going white at the knuckles. The detective lapped up and swallowed the sweet liquid as John's breathing subsided.

'Wow.' Was all John could manage inbetween breaths.

'Did you enjoy that John Love?'

'Yes...'

'You going to say anything else?'

'Yes...'

'And look how _that _ended.' They started giggling softly.

'Kiss me.'

'Say my name.'

'Sherlock.'

'Louder.'

'Sherlock!'

'Louder!'

'SHERLOCK!'

'I love it when you say my name like that. Now what was it you wanted me to do again?'

'KISS ME...for goodness sake...Sherlock...Kiss Me.'

'Temper, temper John.' Sherlock pulled himself out from under the covers, kissing John's body all the way up. He pressed his lips onto John's and began kissing him passionately, battling with the other man for dominance. Sherlock shifted into a better position and doing so he kneed John in the crotch. John moaned loudly, opening his mouth as it escaped into Sherlock's. Sherlock's tongue dived into mouth and began exploring, taking in and saving every texture, every taste till he knew he would never forget. Now it was the medic's turn, he flipped them both over allowing John to take the lead. He pinned Sherlock's hands above his head with one hand and teasing him with his other hand on his crotch with the other. John bit and sucked at Sherlock's neck making him squirm.

'I...love it...when you...make me...feel...like this.' Sherlock panted.

'The way your squirming under me like an eel out of water, I wouldn't of guessed. Do you really enjoy this?' John asked pressing his hand harder onto the other man's hands and crotch. Sherlock groaned as John smiled into the crock of the pale neck.

'How are you feeling Sherlock?'

'Loved.' John giggled into Sherlock's neck sending shivers down his body.

'No, really. Are you tired at all, hungry?'

'I suppose I am a bit yes.'

'Well, lets just lie here for a bit then I'll make breakfast.'

'And a cup of tea.'

'Yes, and a cup of tea.'

'Then a shower.'

'Sherlock.'

'You promised John.' Sherlock started to sound childish again.

'Ok then, we'll have a shower too.'

'John.'

'Yes love?'

'Can I have toast, with strawberry jam?'

'Anything for you, my love.' John kissing the love bite which was beginning to form on the pale neck.

'I like it when you call me your love.'

'Good, now, get some rest.'

'I want a shower.' Whined Sherlock.

'Well go have fun then.'

'I want a shower with you.'

'It's a bit cramped in there, you have a shower and I'll make breakfast.'

'It wasn't cramped when you were sucking me off.' Observed Sherlock.

'Thought you might say that.' John still smiling.

'Well?'

'You have a lovely shower and I'll make breakfast.' John gave him one last kiss and slid out of the warm bed and pulled on some pants then wondered of to go make breakfast and tea for two. Sherlock groaned in frustration but dragged himself out and into the shower. After a good soak he went in search of trousers and slipped then on and followed his nose towards the smell of toast.

'You're amazing at cooking, has anyone ever told you?'

'Yes, old girlfriends mainly, and flatmates.' They both smiled at each other, a proper smile like John had never seen before.

'You look beautiful when you smile.' Sherlock's smile grew even bigger as he admired John's body. 'Oh stop grinning like a Cheshire cat and eat up, all of it.'

'Yes Sir.'

**A/N A bit of an odd ending, probably. I was going to do a chapter where Mycroft finds out. What do you think? Any passing remarks are always useful. Till next time. See ya.**


	4. Mycroft

**A/N Next Chapter. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, keep them coming. Enjoy!**

John stood in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil. It had been four days since Sherlock's birthday. The day after, on the Monday, Lestrade had turned up with a case and Sherlock hadn't said or eaten anything since, as far as John knew. John spent his time thinking about work and making tea, if only for sanity's sake. He wondered if Sherlock had deleted the memory from his head. He wondered if Sherlock had meant all the stuff he had said or if it was just the testosterone talking. Maybe that was why he was he was ignoring him. Maybe Sherlock was just so wrapped up in the case he didn't have time to talk to him about, he didn't know how to talk to him about what they did. Yes, that must be it, it must be.

Suddenly the kettle whistled jolting John from his thoughts. He then absentmindedly made a cup of tea, leaving enough water in the kettle for Sherlock, if and when he got back. He turned his attention to his laptop sitting open on the kitchen table. Sherlock had been using it to research god knows what. He picked up the mug with his laptop and turned around with the intention of reaching the living room. Stopping short, after only going a foot or so, he noticed something wrong. Bringing his gaze up he saw, that, in his path stood Sherlock with a huge sheepish grin on his face, and his face was an inch from John's.

'Sherlock.' John said simply and tried to step around the taller man but was instantly stopped.

'Hello Love.'

_Ok _John thought _Maybe he didn't forget. _'What ar...' John was cut off by Sherlock's mouth coming into contact with his own. 'What,' he tried again, 'are you doing.'

'Kissing you.' Sherlock stated simply.

'Yes... got that... but I thought you were on a case.'

'I was, but I've finished, past tense, now I'm here, with you, and no one else...' John realised what Sherlock was hinting at and smirked.

'So... what do you want to do now?' Sherlock glanced down briefly and smirked back. Well attempted to smirk which only made John giggle for the first time that week.

'What?' Sherlock asked.

'Nothing. Now, what were you planning on doing to me?' Sherlock gave John a quick kiss on the lips then slid down the shorter man's body, until his knees hit the floor.

_He's a quick learner. _John thought. _I wonder if I'll have to instruct him on anything? _Sherlock rested his hands on John's body and used his teeth to undo his trousers with surprising ease. _Ok, maybe not. _He had to put his laptop and mug down then grip the edge of the table to steady himself as the detective's tongue started teasing his cock. John kept one hand on the table and slipped the other hand through the mop of black hair, easing him lower and lower onto him.

'Yes Sherlock yes, faster _faster_. Oh yes. Sherlock.' Sherlock speeds up making more and more groans and moans of his name escape from _that talented mouth. _Sherlock lapped up the leaking precum without letting his lips leave the thick cock. He felt the orgasm build up in his love, so he slowed down to draw it out. The medic felt him slow down and tried to use his hand to make him go faster, he felt so close to his orgasm. _Why is he slowing down, is he trying to tease me or something? _He wanted to say or do something but was too weak under his touch.

'Sherlock.' he finally managed. 'Faster... please.' Sherlock unwrapped his lips from his love's cock and smiled up at him.

'But why?' Sherlock put on an air of innocence. 'I'm having so much fun teasing you.' Sherlock's breath tickled John's cock making John shiver. 'If you want me to speed up.' He ran his thumb over the tip of his love's cock. 'Then beg for it.'

'Sherlock please, go faster, I can't take it, I can't hold on. I need you. Sherlock please, fuck me faster. Fuck me harder. _Please._' Sherlock kept his hand on John as he listened to his pleas. He loved having his love under his control, he loved feeling him cum by his hand. The detective replaced his hand with his mouth and began working John back up to his near orgasm, faster than before. John's cries became louder and louder, his knuckles went white as they gripped the table and Sherlock. The cries became so loud that they failed to notice the creak on the stairs... and the second voice calling Sherlock's name.

'Sherlock, brother dear, I do hope you are not torturing someone up here. I do not want to...' Mycroft's voice trailed off into nothing as he stood frozen to the spot. He could do nothing to tare his eyes away from the scene infront of him.

John climaxed, screaming Sherlock's name then rode out the after mirth as Sherlock cleaned them both up, blissfully unaware of the third man.

'Thank you Sherlock.' John said softly before giving him a quick peck on the lips and ran his hand though the mob of black. Just then a strangled noise escaped from Mycroft's mouth making John turn his head. 'Shit.' Was all that John's brain could come up with. Sherlock turned his head towards his brother as he leaned into John.

'Hello Mycroft. You do know it's rude to enter without knocking?'

**A/N Well, what do you think? Rather busy so will just post this and tell you all about his reaction later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry this has taken so long, I've been really busy. Hope you enjoy.**

The two brothers were sitting in the arm chairs in the living room and John was standing in the kitchen, so it was a good place for the medic to stand and hide his embarrassment.

'Well this is unusual.' Mycroft began.

'Obviously' Sherlock stated without looking round at his brother.

'Indeed little brother, I was wondering when you were going to come out of the closet.'

'Closet,' Sherlock began, sounding very confused. 'How can I come out of a closet if I was never in one in the first place?'

'For such a strong mind you can be such an idiot on some things. It's a figure of speech. When do you think we should tell mummy?' Mycroft finished with a smirk.

'Why would you want to tell mummy about this?' Getting more and more confused. John just smiles to himself in the kitchen. 'I fail to see how closets can relate to anything.' Sherlock started getting up to put on his coat and scarf. 'Come on John; let's go see if Lestrade has any jobs for us. Oh, Mycroft, do us all the kind offer and be gone before we get back.'

Mycroft just sat in the chair contemplating what he had just witnessed. He wondered how long this had been going on for and how serious it was. Maybe it was just an experiment, but Sherlock seemed to be enjoying it; judging by the tent in his trousers. He shifted in the chair. _Why was I looking there in the first place? _Mycroft poured himself a cup of tea from his flask and drank slowly, thinking. His brother had never shown any interested in other people like that before, he loved his mummy, but that was different. Sherlock was always difficult to read because he had a hard time understanding and showing emotions, but the older brother could always read him, understand him, and know what he was feeling. But this was a whole new dimension. He didn't know what to do about his brother, he already had high level security on him so maybe the best thing to do way to watch him closely and talk to him at a later date. Maybe he would have to... what? What could he possibly ask his brother that would allow him the chance to understand? He finished off his cup and left, brooding over all that he had seen and said.

xXx

'Well?' Lestrade began. He was standing near a body next to the medic while the detective examined the body closely.

'She died four hours ago from drowning. She was in a failed marriage, failing job. So presumably she could not cope and killed herself.' Sherlock stated simply, he looked up at the other two men. The inspector looking shocked as always, however John was just smiling. _Oh John, you always amaze me. _

'Her wedding ring dirty unlike the rest of her jewels, indicating an unhappy relationship and her clothes are designer and slightly tatty which suggests that she once had a lot of money but not any longer.' John explained to Lestrade before Sherlock had had a chance to admire his smile. 'What? It is kinda obvious really.'

'That was amazing.' Sherlock stared at his lover. _Well even if he isn't yet, he is now._ At that moment John's stomach rumbled making both John and Sherlock giggle. 'Chinese?'

'Oh yes.' The soldier agreed and left with the detective leaving the Inspector, with a soggy corpse, looking shocked.

xXx

'Come on Sherlock you need to eat something.' John was halfway through the noodles, and Sherlock had been staring at him the entire time.

'I'm thinking, food just slows my brain down.'

'You've just finished a case and you haven't done any experiments today so what could you possibly be thinking about? Sherlock, please, just eat. I don't want to have to worry about you any more than I need to.' Sherlock heard something in his voice that made him want to _please _him. So he smiled and picked up a fork and started to eat. When John's worried look turned into a smile Sherlock knew he was pleasing John, so he kept on eating until he was full and there wasn't ant food left. He couldn't remember a time when he had properly eaten, but John had asked him to, so he did. Because if John was happy, then Sherlock was happy.

xXx

John wasn't quite sure why Sherlock was being so helpful all of a sudden, but he wasn't about to complain. He liked the fact that Sherlock was helping with the shopping and listening to his advice. Sherlock was starting to have some colour in his cheeks, not enough to make look different, but enough to make him look healthy. The detective was beginning to be more considerate of his things and feeling, like getting his own laptop or finding himself a pen. John was starting to really enjoy living and sleeping with Sherlock, and he noticed it to. It was like Sherlock wanted to _please _him in any he could, and he wasn't about to complain anytime soon.

xXx

Mycroft sat in his chair at his work desk and watched Sherlock and John on the CCTV, he had for the past month ever since _that day. _He watched them walking away from a crime seen. They were smiling and laughing. He watches Sherlock look around quickly, rest his hands on John's arm and leg and whisper into his ear before dragging the shorter man into an alley way. _OK, maybe it is serious._

xXx

'My brother is watching us.' Sherlock whispers into John's ear. John loved it when he whispered like that, which was why Sherlock did it a lot, but what he had just said was not putting him in the mood. So why don't you and I go hide in the alley way for a bit till he gets bored, I know lots of things that will keep us busy for a while.' Sherlock dragged him into the alley way and pushed him up against the bare wall.

'I bet you do. But why can't we just ignore your brother like we usually do and go back to the flat. Your bed is so much softer than the wall.'

'Yes, but I'll let you do what you like to me here. I'll even beg for you.'

'Don't you always.' John smiled into his lover's neck and placed kisses along his neck and jaw. The taller man put his hands against the wall to steady himself while he waited for John to give him orders. He didn't have to wait long. John took off the other man's scarf and held it in one hand as the other worked its way inside Sherlock's pants. 'Remove your coat and shirt.' Sherlock quickly complied, letting the garments fall to the floor.

'John...' Sherlock breathed loudly as John's hand squeezed his prick. 'More please...' They both knew John liked it when Sherlock pleaded like this, but they were in public now and John didn't want anyone finding them.

'Shhhh... We don't want anyone to find us, do we?' John's voice barely carried in the evening air and Sherlock had to lean in so their lips were almost touching to hear him properly. John then closed the gap and kissed him, pushing his tongue in, dominating his lover, all the while working his prick until his thick prick leaking into his hand. Sherlock gripped the wall as he tried not to make a sound but when John withdrew his hand and mouth he whimpered loudly. As soon as he did he regretted it. Almost. He knew John would punish him for making a noise, and as much as he tried to avoid being punished, he loved it all the same. He loved to feel dominated by the soldier. 'I told you not make a noise. I will have to do something about it now.' He moved to stand behind the dark haired man, he tied a knot in the scarf before securing it in Sherlock's mouth. He then undid his own trousers and pants and let them pool around his ankles before doing the same to Sherlock's, then, bracing himself against him, he pushed in with one swift movement. Sherlock wasn't against being penetrated like this, John wouldn't dare do it if he hated it, but it burned, the pain filling him up. Pushing him to the edge, but not over it. Not while his prick was restricted by John's hand. He wondered when John would release his cock. Just then John pulled himself nearly all the way out then slammed back in, he did this again and again making Sherlock moan into the scarf softly as John shuddered into Sherlock, filling him with his hot cum. He tightened his grip on the other man's prick as he did so to stop him from cumming as well. He soon as the medic came down from his orgasm he released his cock and pushed his lover's back against the wall. 'You've been very good, Sherlock. Let me reward you.' He sank to his knees and rested his hands on Sherlock and let them wonder the bare flesh, he felt Sherlock's hands resting on his head. The soldier then curled his lips around the detective's prick and sucked and licked, they both knew Sherlock wouldn't last long. Hearing a car coming nearer, John toppled him over the edge and down John's thought. As the car rolled to a holt at the end of the alley way John stood and pressed himself into Sherlock waiting for the car to pass. When it didn't John swore and rapidly dressed himself and Sherlock. Unfortunately Sherlock was still high from the orgasm so he was being overly unhelpful.

'Come on, Sherlock, help me out here.' Sherlock just giggled.

'Your cute when you're angry.' He leaned down and attempted to whisper in John's ear then kiss him but only succeeded in falling over and breaking down into a giggling fit. John, finally getting Sherlock fully dressed, turned to face the awaiting car. And swore again. The driver was standing outside the car holding the door open, even in this light he could see that the car belonged to Mycroft. There was no way he could explain to the older Holmes brother what he had done to his little brother, but the car wasn't going to go away, his only hope was if his love came down from his high enough to get into the car and stay awake.

''If we can get the gate open we can avoid my brother.' John spun around to see Sherlock standing over him, a smile glinting in his eyes.

'Oh please yes.' John didn't see the point to see if Sherlock was ok, he always recovered and wandered of like this. Though right now he'd rather go with the slightly mad and possibly high Sherlock than face Mycroft, for whatever reason.

'Come on!' Sherlock shouted back to John and he followed the taller man though the gate then running with him back with him to the flat.

* * *

Back at the flat the detective and the soldier cuddled up on the sofa wearing only boxers, wrapped in blankets with a late night show playing quietly. Neither of them spoke but Sherlock hummed and stroked John's head as he drifted off with the sleeping John on his lap. Sherlock would deal with his brother, and mummy, another day. In the mean time he would happily fall asleep here, holding his John.

**A/N Again sorry this took so long, I tried to update before i left but they don't have signal at Shooting rangers, unfortunally **


	6. Chapter 6

**Jelly Babies - ****Chapter 6 Enjoy!**

John shifts as he wakes up slowly. His sholder hurts slightly because he has been sleeping funny. _Where am I? _John moves to sit up and loks around, before realising he has fallen asleep on the sofa. No, wai a second. On Sherlock. He smiles down at the taller man, a picture of perfection, and runs his hand through the thick black curly hair.

'Wondered when you would wake up.' Sherlock started. 'I didn't want to disturb you so I didn't move.'

'How long have you been awake then?' John stood up and streched, Sherlock just stade where he was watching his John.

'Don't really know, I was thinking a lot. i believe it was still dark when I woke up.'

'That long.' John draged himself over to the window to see what the weather was doing. Then notices a car that isn't there normaly, then another and another. Three, suspicaly familier, black cars along the road. 'Sherlock... '

'Yes?' Sherlock shifted on the sofa to get a better look at his John.

'I think your brother is watching us.' The taller man moved to stand behind the soldier and peered out the window. 'Do you think he is keeping an eye on us or telling us we _have _to go with him to see your mother?'

'Hmm? Oh, to see Mummy I believe. Well there's only one way to find out. Do you want to visit my mother with Mycroft?'

'Only if you come with me.'

'If I go, all hell will break lose, it always does.' John couldn't help but smile as Sherlock stood infront of him, sulking.

'But I'll be there this time. So I can save you if it does. Besides, I would like to meet your mother, even if it is only the once.' John kept his eyes on the taller man to see what sort of reaction he would get. Nothing happened so he continued. 'Once I've met your mother, if your brother is here to take us to her, and you deside not it stay any longer then we can go anoy Lestrade and see if he has a dead body for us. How does that sound?'

'Mummy will try and make me stay.' Sherlock sulked. 'It'll be no fun.'

'But I'll be there, I'll look after you. I can make up a reason for us having to leave at short notice if you want.' John closed the gap between them and smiled up at his lover before kissing him on the lips. The detective melted into the kiss and pushed the soldier onto the sofa with a thud. They kissed, battling for dominance, which John swiftly won, for what seemed like ages. They were so wapped up in each other they, for the second time, compleatly failed to notice someone making their way up the stairs.

'What's all this mess... Oh! Sherlock, I didn't know you had someone up here... ' The two men on the sofa didn't register Mrs Hudson's exsistance so she just left the post on the table, then quickly left. As she did she shut the door with a bang, make the men jump.

'John...'

'Yes...'

'Was someone just up here?'

'Sounds like it.' John answered as Sherlock got up to see who had been up. When he did he relaxed slightly.

'It's ok. It was only Mrs Hudson with the post.'

'But that means she saw us.'

'So.' He wasn't entirely sure what John was getting at.

'She will tell someone. We both know she likes to gossip.'

'Oh...' Sherlock just catching up.

'We're not even offical yet.' Sherlock looked slightly offended.

'What do you mean offical? We don't need to declare what we get up to in private to the world. Do we?'

'No, but, what do we tell people when they ask? What do we tell your mother for a start?' Sherlock was now sitting on the sofa, his fingers steepled, his brow crinkled, deep in thought. 'What do you want to say? Lovers? Boyfriends? Mate? No, not the late one.. that just sounds wrong.' He sat stareing at Sherlock's face waiting for a responce. 'Well, Sherlock.' John placed a hand on Sherlock's shoulder bringing him out of his deep thought.

'Hmm... Oh I don't know.' He said in frustration. 'What would you like to be called?'

'Lovers work for me.' The medic answered, smiling. Sherlock mirrored the smile.

'My John, my lover.' John couldn't help but laugh at Sherlock's choise of words.

'Your John, indeed. No one elses. Ever.' They briefly kissed again. Then Sherlock's mobile beeped.

'What a moment.' Was all Sherlock could was when he saw the name tag and message.

_S_

_I am starting to think that you are pourposely avoiding me._

_Lets not keep Mummy waiting._

_Out side, two minuets or I will come and get you_

_M_

'Come on, lets go see what my anoying brother wants.' Sherlock tidied up his clothes and walked out of the flat with John intoe.

**I know that this is short but I've been really busy with school and different camps so if anyone has any sugestions of how Mummy and Mycoft react to everything. This would be helpfull.**


End file.
